


Down Under

by askittlebitch



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Height Differences, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askittlebitch/pseuds/askittlebitch
Summary: All Mute wanted to know was how Mozzie built his Pest Launcher, not his life story. Though the more he looks at him, Mute realizes that Mozzie is kinda hot.





	Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent, I'm sorry.

Mozzie's mouth was firing off at 1,000 miles a minute, and Mute was growing impatient. He just wanted to know about his Pest Launcher, not an exhaustive life story about his high school years. He wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"And that's how I built it," Mozzie finished. Fuck, Mute missed it. He really didn't want to listen to all of that again. Sighing deeply Mute stood up to leave.

"Oi, mate, I didn't tell ya how I programmed it," Mozzie called after him. Oh, so he didn't miss the important part. He sat back down again and the tiny Aussie scooted closer. Mute tried to pay attention to what he was saying but he kept getting distracted. Mozzie was adorable when he was talking about something he loved, talking with his hands, the way his eyes sparkled. Mute unconsciously leaned closer, taking in the details of Mozzie's face, his messy sandy hair, his perfectly groomed moustache. 

"Eh, uh, you're gettin a lil close there," Mozzie pointed out. Mute noticed he was only a couple inches away from his face and jumped back.

"Uh, sorry," he whispered. Mozzie let out a dramatic sigh and shifted onto Mute's lap.

"Ya didn't really want to know about the launcher, didja?" Mozzie hummed.

"N-no I did. I just was thinking about something else," Mute muttered. His face got flushed as Mozzie leaned his head towards his.

"What were ya thinkin bout, mate? Me maybe?" Mozzie asked, a smirk dancing across his face. That was it, he clearly wanted it. Mute scooped up Mozzie and walked to his room. "Hey! I can walk by myself, ya know!" he said, flailing against Mute's grip. They finally made it to his room and he threw Mozzie onto his bed, which he nearly bounced off of.

"Wait a second," Mute said, grabbing some stuff from his dresser.

"Just gonna assume I want vanilla, huh?" Mozzie's words froze Mute in place. "If we move to my room I have some stuff we can play with," he cooed. Mute was sold. Mozzie took his hand and lead them to his room. Mute stood in awe as he took out a box from under his bed that was visibly filled with toys and condoms.

"What size?" Mozzie called over his shoulder.

"Uh, 6 inches. You want me to top then?" Mute asked. Mozzie chuckled and turned back with a coil of silk rope in his hands.

"No it's for the toys, keeps em clean. I guess you can top if you really want. You keep assuming things huh? Just cause I'm a little shorter than you?" It was more than a little difference, it was an entire 9 inches. Mute was about to defend himself when Mozzie looped the rope onto his wrists.

"Shouldn't I take my cloths off?" he asked. Mozzie took the ropes back off and got onto his knees.

"I suppose I have to do something. Now I'll suck your dick but you can't touch," he said firmly. Mozzie took the zipper of his pants in his teeth and pulled it down. Fuck that was one of the hottest things Mute's ever seen.

Mozzie pulled his underwear down, smiling at Mute's half-hard dick. He put small kitten-licks near the tip, stroking the shaft with the tip of his fingers. Mute bit back moans and he became fullmast under Mozzie's touches. It was amazing. Mozzie took the head into his mouth, licking around the head then pulling back and placing kisses along his length. Mute's legs were becoming putty, he was really enjoying this. Then Mozzie stopped, drawing a needy whine from him.

"On second thought, maybe I'll play with ya first." Both made quick progress undressing, and Mute got a good look at Mozzie's cock. It was about 6 inches but on his tiny body it looked a lot bigger. "Put this on and get on the chair," he said, passing him a condom. Mute slipped it on and made his way over to the chair he gestured at and sat down.

"So what now?" Mute asked as Mozzie tied his arms behind him.

"Ya ever tried knife play?" Mozzie hummed, finishing up behind him. Mute's face flushed and his erection jumped. God that sounded so hot, being carved into and teased.

"Please," he rasped, nodding his head. His thoughts were whirling around at the speed of light, all of the ideas of what Mozzie would do to him. He came back from the box holding a colourful knife decorated in mermaids and starfish.

"This work for ya?" Mozzie asked, pressing the flat against Mute's collar bone. He gave a hasty nod, groaning when he made the first cut. Mozzie gently dragged the tip down to his V line, tracing the scars along the way. The next cut was just below his belly button, the cold making Mute whimper. He moved the tip down and paused, putting the knife on the floor.

"I wanna try something. Here." Mozzie stood up and grabbed Mute's underwear, tying them around his head. "I wanna see if you can tell what I'm writing." Mute gasped when he felt the knife slice into his thigh. There were about 12 small cuts in total. "So? What did I write?" Mozzie purred, running his fingers over the wounds.

"M, I... N? E," he finshed. As soon as he processed it he moaned when Mozzie put a bit of pressure on it.

"That's right, no wonder your the genius!" Mute usually hated when people said stuff like that but in this context it was amazing. Mozzie slipped the makeshift blindfold off and looked into his eyes for a bit. Mute always had trouble with eye contact but this was also different. 

"I'm gonna get some more stuff and come back," Mozzie chirped, going off to the box again. He came back with a bottle of lube, a dildo and a condom. "You think this'll fit, mate?" Mute nodded and slid his ass forward on the chair and spread his legs as much as he could. Mozzie knelt down and put the condom on the dildo and applied lube to his fingers. He pressed two into Mute's hole up to the first knuckle.

"Fuck, keep going," Mute begged, grinding down onto him. Mozzie chuckled and pushed his fingers in further, Mute moaning louder as he went. After he was stretched Mozzie poured lube onto the dildo and lined it up.

"I'm good, luv, put it in," Mute breathed. A wicked smile crept across Mozzie's face when he shoved the dildo in. Mute was too lost in pleasure to notice, instead focused on the dildo brushing past his prostate. His hips bucked into nothing, desperately searching for friction on his dick. Once it was all the way in Mozzie flipped a switch and there was suddenly movement in Mute's ass. Mute groaned and whimpered, this wasn't what he expected.

"Ya like the surprise? I figured this would feel better while you suck me off like a good slut," he growled. He stood up and Mute leaned forward in his restraints, his lips brushing against his dick. Mozzie carded through his hair before grabbing on and pushing his face forward. Mute bobbed his head, licking and giving kisses whenever his head came off the shaft. Mozzie was sweating now, grabbing onto his hair harder, shoving his head to take more of it until he was throat fucking him. Mozzie's pace picked up until he suddenly stopped again.

"I keep thinking of things to try, wait a sec," he said rummaging through the box again. Mute was starting to see why his story wound on for so long. Mozzie came back with a bullet vibrater and tied it to Mute's dick.

"I'm gonna turn this on when I start fuckin ya, which will be 'bout now," Mozzie laughed, pulling the dildo out and pressing the tip of his dick near his hole. "Ready?"

"Read- ah!" The vibration startled him, he knew it was coming but not what it would feel like. His whole body was trembling, the cuts, the vibrater, Mozzie's dick in his ass. Mozzie moaned, unable to help himself. He bottomed out and pulled back, turning up the vibrater. Mute arched his back, grabbing onto the chair and moaning. The pleasure was twisting his gut unlike anything ever had. It was magical.

"G-good, huh?" Mozzie slurred between pants, "C'mere so I can kiss ya." Mute crashed his face into Mozzie's, licking his bottom lip and prodding. Mozzie opened his mouth as he moaned and Mute took the opportunity to explore. His tongue traced across his teeth and along the insides of his mouth. Mozzie turned up the vibrater again and Mute bit down on his lip as he bucked into it.

"Fuck I ge- get it, I'll finish it up," Mozzie murmured, thrusting into him harder. Mute licked the blood from Mozzie's lips, groaning after a thrust hit him right in his weak spot.

"Right there! There! Oh fucking fuck!" Mute howled, clawing the chair and leaving deep scratches. Mozzie growled and adjusted his angle so he hit it as much as possible. They were nearing their climaxes. Mute was breathless, everything felt like it was on fire but in an amazing way. Mozzie lost his rhythm, he threw his head back and moaned. He thrusted a couple more times before he fell onto Mute, reaching behind him and undoing the ropes. Mute embraced him as he silently road his high, the vibrations against his oversensitive dick making him squirm.

"We should do this again," Mozzie huffed. He was so tired, he hadn't done this in a while. Eventually he got up and got a couple alcohol wipes. "Here, for the uh, cuts." Mute took them and weakly cleaned the blood off of him.

"Thank you."


End file.
